Dance under the pale moon light
by alucard deathsinger
Summary: You've answered the call to arms for one reason or another. Revenge, glory, duty for one reason or another you've abandoned your everyday life in order to bear arms against the demons that threaten our world. You may feel alone in this fight against this insurmountable foe but remember within the demon slaying corps you are never alone. (SYOC)


Frozen Morning Blazing Night

Throughout the land of the rising sun laid the people who wished simply to pass through their day in peace. To breath the morning air, to harvest the autumn crop, to sleep a well-earned sleep. There are no wars in this land but not from the benevolence of our lords or the fear of death no there lays things far more dangerous than us fellow men. Demons roam the land at night preying on any and all they can sink their claws into. The shogun is too scared that large conflicts will bring demons onto their land or even lead them to their families. So, war has been outlawed to starve the demons of strength and bodies, but the land suffers ever more. My family was slain by demons and so I enter the demon slayer corps final selection exam. By the Kurasagi name I wil-

The writing stopped abruptly as the book was slashed and covered in blood. Deep in the dark forests as the leafless trees stood ever present appeared to be an eternal night as the branches blocked out the sun. The groans of men and demons could be heard alike. Atop a dead tree a boy held the journal as he rubbed his eyes almost as if waking from a long sleep. He quickly adorned his mask black in colour as it covered his face with a long beak extending where his nose is. A pair of fangs could be seen painted on the mask by the mouth as it seemed to hold a scowl. A pair of grey eyes looked along the horizon. He reached into the pocket of his uniform. The traditional black shirt and trousers of the demon slaying core. He took out a hairband as he tied his hair back into a pointed pony tail. A few white strands falling onto his kimono the white base was decorated with the crimson design of maple leaf's.

The boy gripped the tree as he slides down to the ground. His feet crunching over the dead leaf's as the hollow winds rung past his ears. The boy stepped forward as he looked across the ground. He could see better than most as he noticed the finer details that laid around him. From the insects that crawled between the leaves to the birds perched on the trees. However, one thing caught his interest the faint sight of metal hidden among the leaves. Drawing his blade with the sound of metal scraping against the scabbard. He aimed the tip at the centre of the metal before thrusting forward within the moment his arm turned into a blur as it hit the centre and with a resounding clack the metal sprung forward snapping shut turning out to be a bear trap.

The boy's eyes darted left and right as he noticed more traps around him and that could only mean one thing. Demon! His eye widened as he noticed the shadow under him growing larger as he dashed backwards his back against the tree as the demon crashed into the ground. The leaf's flying into the sky as the monster reared its head. He turned back as it was larger than a bear it's bottom fangs curling outwards from it's lips. Its skin was a deep grey almost as if it was already dead. It's muscles bulged and contorted as it swung a iron ball and chain around over it's head crashing through trees and knocking them down effortlessly. It left of a roar as he let loose it's chain shooting forward towards the boy who only just managed to jump and roll out of the way letting out a yelp as he hit the next tree.

The demon licked its lips as its bright yellow eyes looked down on the boy saliva dropping like a waterfall from it's mouth. "Fresh meat, such tasty tasty meat, GIVE ME YOUR MEAT!" It roared as it stepped forward tossing its iron ball again. The wind roared in the wake of the ball almost as if it was screaming in pain as the ball ripped through more trees making its way to the boy. He used his hands to flip backwards as he turned to run avoiding the falling tree. He used his blade to trip traps that the demon had set. He turned slightly to look from his peripheral vision only to see the ball coming straight for him again. He dropped down as the ball barely missed his head, but he could feel the air give way he saw that his face was heading for a trap putting his arms out in front to do a push up and keep him from falling into the trap. He could see it the triggering mechanism and how close the mask beak was to triggering it.

He pushed off the ground before jumping back with the iron ball just missing him as it crashed down before him. He looked back at the demon as he let out a deep breath. He knew there was only one way he was going to get out alive. He held his blade forward it's tip aimed at the demon's chest as his lips parted taking in a deep breath between his teeth. He held the palm of his free hand on the but of the handle.

"Meat Meat juicy juicy MEAT" The demon roared as it reeled back it's iron ball swirling it into the air the ball turning into a blur before he brought it down on the body who seemed frozen in place. Until the last second as he moved his body the ball striking down and breaking his mask however it missed the rest of his body by the skin of his teeth. The boy jumped onto the chain as he ran forward towards the monster. He could see it, the demon's heart as his chest beat fast and faster it swung its chain around trying to shake him off but the boy remained undeterred as he continued before leaping off and aiming right for its core. The air behind his blade started to freeze as snowflakes followed his sword as it moved through the frigid air "Ice breathing first form Freezing Crystal Strike" his words were spoken softly and quietly but each one of them held weight as the blade plunged into the beast's chest as a pillar of ice erupted from it's back erupting like a frozen fountain. He drew the blade from the wound and rather than the regular blood that would coat ones blade his instead was covered with crimson ice. It reached out it's arm in a last-ditch effort to end him but a swift slice to the neck shattered it. Its head feel to the ground starting to dissolve.

"Why why did you not despair. WHY WERE YOU NOT LIKE THOSE OTHER BRATS? THEY RAN AND SCREAMED THEY ALL FELL INTO MY STEEL WEB SO WHY DID YOU NOT JUST LAY IN WAIT LIKE THE OTHERS FOR MY MEAL." The demon threw a tantrum as the boy tried to advance but the ice crystal shattered and as such its top half broke in two leaving only it's legs. "PLEASE I'M SO HUNGRY ONE MORE MEAL JUST ONE MORE MEAL." It begged tears running down it's eyes.

The boy walked forward towards its head sheathing his sword looking down at the demon it's legs still trying to make its way towards the boy. "I cannot envy you, nor can I pity you as I've never felt the pain you do as you cannot understand the pain of the victims you have taken." The boy put his foot on the demon's head before pressing down causing its head to shatter and the legs to go limp. The boy simply turned away and continued his way up the mountain.

When he reached the summit, he was greeted with sights beyond any other. The sights of the sun greeted his eyes for the first time in a week along with the sight of cherry blossoms blooming under the morning sun. Two girls awaited him under a red shrine both wearing a light purple yukata with lily flowers decorating them. The both had deep purple eyes and their hair was both medium in length reaching down past their ears. The only difference being their hair. One had white hair pure as snow much like the boy himself the other had hair as dark and black as night. "Welcome back Hiryu Hisawa" The twins said as they looked at the boy who had arrived. He had made it.

**Hello there this is Alucard here. This is my first SYOC so I would appreciate if you could all help me out and send me your characters. I'm looking forward to reading them all. Now I'm going to lay down some ground rules so you all know what I'm looking for.**

**The setting is feudal Japan meaning that the characters appearance and history should reflect said times. It also means I will not be allowing foreigners I'm sorry.**

**Breathing techniques can only be used through blades so you can have any weapon as long as it's a bladed weapon but remember these are basically martial arts weapons so if you couldn't see yourself training to use a scythe martial art I wouldn't use that as your weapon. **

**Try to keep your character well rounded and try not to make them perfect. No one likes a gary or mary sues so I will not be accepting characters like those. **

**Please send me your characters through PM's under the title (UTPML: Character Name, Breathing Style)**

**Finally have fun I will be keeping submissions open until the 23****rd**** of October so everyone will have plenty of time to submit. It's not first come first serve so take your time. **

**Thank you all in advance my form will be on my forum. **


End file.
